Bella's New Life
by EmilyLTeague
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon,Alice never had the vision and Bella got turned into a vampire by Victoria. Now after twenty years the Cullens are back in Forks. What kind of Mayhem are the going to cause Bella? read to find out. E&B,A&J,Em
1. Oh My God

A/N:This is a new fic. I started awhile ago ..... My friend wanted me to write it I had just thought of the summary and she was Like write it so am now writing it so.....I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight if I did there would have been a lot more of Jasper and Alice

R&R Please

Chapter 1

Oh, No

Alice's P.O.V.

"Wow I can't believe were back" I sighed happily.

"yeah,whatever"Edward said angrily.

He still missed Bella a lot since were back in Forks he is being an ass about the whole thing. I think he should find her and apologize to her for what happened and explain that it was nothing that he still loves her. But he won't he thinks that she is with Jacob Black.

"Oh My God" I gasped "No,No this should have never happened"

"What Alice what is it?"Jasper asked franticly from beside me

"Bella" I stated so simply

"What what about Bella?" Rosalie sneered

"Shes a... Shes a..." I gasped out

"Shes a what ?" Emmett asked coming to stand next to Rose and try to calm her down.

"Vampire" I whispered.

Edward looked up wildly "How...When...What?" was all that he could say

"Yes Edward,Victoria changed her I don't exactly know when thought"I said looking in Bella's past.

Esme and Carlisle walked down stairs because of all the commotion that was being said downstairs they really wanted to know if it was true that Bella was a vampire and that Victoria changed her.

"Is it true that Bella's a vampire now?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah it is I saw her and Edward talking about it" I said quietly as to not upset Edward

"wow I can't believe it Bella's a vampire poor Edward I wonder how hes taking it"Esme said to Alice

"Not to good"I said

"Maybe one of us should bring her here you know so we can all talk to her about what happened and ask her about the change"Emmett said

"yeah Emmett thats a good idea thats actually a very good idea"I said seeing it in the near future

"Okay so who's going to bring Bella here"Esme asked

"I will she will be very surprised to see me and we will be best friends again"I said

"Okay we put this plan into action now"I say.

And we were off first I had to find out were Bella was after that drag her butt here so we can talk about what happened and then Edward and Bella will be together again I hope.

Review please


	2. There Back

A/N:Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me .....I know this update is quicker than my other story well..... am writing it takes a while to think.....plus I already had this written lol....anyways I guess yall are wanting to read this chapter so here it is Chapter 2 of Bella's New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight So don't sue me..... and I don't own the Song Barbie Girl either.....

Ch.2

There Back

Bella's P.O.V.

'I Miss Alice' I thought sadly

I was shopping and it was reminding me of Alice a lot it was for a Halloween Party at The Cullen's house. For some reason they are back and I haven't a clue to why they would invite me okay well it wasn't just me it was the whole town and it has Alice written all over it.

I should go to there house and say Hi or something but I don't have the guts to do it Edward was with them and am not sure if am ready to see him just yet.

"Bella" Someone said from behind me

I turned around and gasped "Alice"

"What are you doing here Miss Pixie?" I asked confused

"We came back" The Pixie said excited.

"Why? He said that all of you weren't ever coming back" I said sadly. I still couldn't grasp the concept that they were back and I couldn't say his name it still hurt after all these years.

"Well....he lied to you Bella plus we didn't know you got turned" Alice said the last part in a whisper

"Yeah I did and no thinks to anyone cause no one was around to help me but I made it and it's all good." I said angrily at my could have been sister.

"Come on lets get back to the others" Alice said jumping from one foot to the other and smiling

"I really don't know if thats a good idea"I said smiling just a little

"Of course it is let's go" she said pulling me behind her.

We walked in complete silence until I saw her car a yellow Porsche it was very bright but I liked it just the same it fit Alice completely.

"wow Alice I love your car" I said

"Thanks were is yours? Alice said with a knowing smile on her face.

If I could have blushed I would have. "Right next to yours....The silver....Volvo" I manged to spit out. She grinned even wider if that was possible

'Great now am going to be made fun of by Emmett' I thought until I heard Alice's phone ring with Barbie Girl.

_Am a Barbie Girl_

_In a Barbie World _

'Emmett' Alice mouthed as she answered the phone I giggled.

"Tell Emmett that I love his ring tone" I said laughing full force now

Alice said into the phone really quickly "Yes Emmett,No I found her, yes we will, Oh she loves your ring tone, See ya in a little bit Kay Bye."

And with that she was off the phone and dragging me to the drivers side door of my car.

"Okay lets get going you Miss Bella have a lot of explaing to do to everyone" She said while getting into her own car

"Yeah I know" I sighed

I was looking at my outfit while buckling my seat belt I was wearing Black ballet flats,Skinny Jeans, and a really cute band tee. 'very cute' I thought 'Alice is defiantly influencing me on my fashion since' I thought while I followed Alice to there house now I was nervous of seeing everyone again and especially him.....

A/N: And there you have it Chapter 2 I hope yall all liked it Chapter 3 will be up shortly it's called At there House

Review Please

I will give yall a sugar cookie if you do


	3. At There House

A/N : Thanks for the reviews they make me really happy….. Sorry that it took so long to get this Chapter up……Well at least it's Spring Break a lot more time for me to update so here is the Next Chapter of Bella's New Life.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything in this Chapter Do not Sue Me

Ch.3 At there House

R&R

Bella's P.O.V.

We arrived at the Cullen's House in less then 30 minutes. We stepped out of our cars and I started at the house it looked like it had before they left. The door to the house was thrown open and Emmett came bounding down the stairs and grabbed me up into a bear hug.

"Emmett put me down" I said

"Aww okay" he said

I looked back up to the house after Emmett put me down. Everyone was there Esme and Carlise smiling, Rosalie sneering, Jasper smiling and Edward frowning.

"Hey Everyone" I said smiling sheepishly

"lets go Bella" Alice said pulling me up the stairs

Alice lead the way into the house and everyone followed behind to the living room to sit down. Alice and Jasper sat on a love seat so did Emmett and Rosalie. Carlise and Esme took one end of the couch that meant that I would be sitting next to Edward 'Great' I thought. Alice just shook her head like she knew what I was thinking.

As I was walking toward the couch I tripped on someone's foot probably Emmett's I got ready to catch myself but I felt someone grab my waist and catch me. I looked over my shoulder and it was Edward he helped me regain my balance and then let me go.

"Thanks" I managed to say

"Your welcome" he said and smiled my crooked smile

I sat down and glared at Emmett who just shook with silent laughter.

"Very funny Emmett" I said

"Well it was" Emmett grinned

"Okay, Okay" Esme said looking at both me and Emmett

"We want to know what happened to Bella don't we?" Carlise asked

"yes we do' Edward said looking at me with his gold eyes penetrating my very soul.

I sighed "Okay how about I come back tomorrow?" I have something to do tonight" I said glancing towards Edward

"Alright" Alice said.

"Can I take you home Bella?" Edward asked

I looked at him and smiled "Sure" I said

We walked out of the house side by side we would brush our hands against each others very so lightly When we got to my car he got in the drivers side I just glanced up at him and got in.

"Hi" I said

"Hey" he said

"So…this is new isn't it?"

"what is?"

"Us" I sighed

"What about Us?"

"I'm not sure just yet"

He laughed at me then and I glared at him and we arrived at Charlie's old house which was mine now.

"Were here" he said frowning a little

"so how are you going to get back home?' I asked

"I'll run" he stated

"Oh do you want to come in for a little while"

"yeah sure" he said

We got out of the car and headed inside.

Edward's P.O.V.

I lead my Bella into Charlie's house of course I still loved her but I have know clue if she is still in love with me like I am her.

"Bella…What happened to Charlie?" I asked confused that he wasn't here

"Um…Well he killed himself the day after my funeral." She frowned

"Your funeral?" I asked

"Yeah I had to fake my death so that Charlie would never know about vampires and…..werewolves" she sighed

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry" I said coming over to were she was standing and I wrapped my arms around her hugging her close.

"Wait Werewolves?" I asked pulling away to see her face

"Yeah Jacob Black is a werewolf he found out after you all left most of the teenagers in La Push are one." she stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Did you hang out with them?" I asked

"yeah I did until I got bit by Victoria" she said angrily

"I'm sorry Bella" I said letting go of her completely

"You should be if you never left Charlie would still be alive and Victoria would have never changed me you would have." she said getting angry

"I know that but I thought that when I left you it was for your own good I never expected Victoria to come and bit you" I said getting angry as well

"Oh for my own good you have know idea what's good for me or not." She said

"I know that now" I said

'It took me 4 years to know that but I know that now' I thought

"You need to leave I need to hunt before I go to work" She said

"Okay I really hope you have a good day Bye Bella" I said

"I Love you" I whispered so low that I hope she didn't here me and I left leaving Bella alone in her living Room.

A/N: there it is Chapter 3 I hope yall I liked it Sorry again that it took so long I have been busy. Review Please it will make me really happy =)

I will have Chapter 4 up as soon as I can.


	4. Her Story Part 1

A/N: I Know I should have had this chapter out a month ago but my mom was in the Hospital over Spring Break and I just haven't had any time to type this chapter. But My moms doing a lot better shes home thats the important thing so....I will get on with this chapter

Oh Yeah and thanks so much for all the reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Ch.4 Her Story Part 1

R&R

Bella's P.O.V.

'I'm finally off of work thank god' I thought while walking to my car and guess who is leaning against my wonderful car yep its the evil little pixie.

"Hiya Bella" Alice said smiling

"Hi Alice" I said smiling a little bit

"So are you read to tell us your story?" Alice asked hopeful

"I guess you would probably just force it out of me anyways" I said and laughed a the thought

"yes your probably right so lets go to the house" she said grinning

"Okay lets go then" I said reluctantly

We got into my car since Alice ran all the way to my work to wait on me and I headed to the Cullen's house. It took us only 15 minutes to get there we got out of the car and headed inside. Everyone was in the living room waiting for us they all sat the same way they did yesterday so I sat by Edward again who smiled at me this time Emmett did not try an trip me and I smiled back at Edward.

"So....where do you want me to begin?" I asked.

"When Edward left you because he would not let me see that vision" Alice said and then turns and glares at Edward.

I saw him flinch from the corner of my eye. 'good he needs to be hurt just a little bit' I thought.

"Okay so Edward took me into the forest behind my house and he said that all of you were leaving and that I could not come with you guys and I asked about Alice and he said that you wanted to say goodbye but he wouldn't let you." I paused there trying to get my thoughts on this.

"Oh Bella I wanted to I really did but he made me leave and not to look into your future every again" Alice pouted.

"It's okay Alice were best friends again aren't we?" I asked

"Of course we are silly" She replied happily

"Okay so then he said that he wouldn't bother me ever again and left with that I wondered around the forest looking for him and I got lost and Charlie had to have a search party look for me and Sam Uley found me and took me home" I said looking at everyone

"Wow Edward that was really mean" Emmett Said

Edward wasn't even paying attention he was gone from the spot next to me.

"Were did he go?" I asked getting up.

"Outside at his and yours meadow" Alice said looking out the window with that far away look she gets when she has visions.

"Okay well I'm going to go talk to him" I said

"alright but be careful" Alice said

I was gone after she said that running to the meadow I haven't been back since Laurent tried attacking me years ago but I remember where it some what is. Then I was there in a matter of minutes and Edward was there sitting in the middle of our meadow.

"Edward..." I said in the shadows of the trees

"Bella...." he mumured softly

I came out from the cover of the trees and sat down next to him.

"I remember the first time I brought you here" he said

"Really? I can't my human memories have faded. I mean I remember a little bit of it but not a whole lot" I said sadly

"Lets see we were talking about us or something I was laying down and you well you were tracing patterns on my arms" he said looking at me

"And So the Lion fell in love with the Lamb" I muttered

"Exactly" he said

"Anyways I wasn't coming to talk to you about that. Why did you leave?" I asked looking at the ground

"Because Bella I couldn't take listening to you tell that part of the story plus everyone was yelling at me in their heads. He said

"Oh well you don't know the whole story I just told a little bit of it but how I felt when you left me...It felt like I was dying inside and out.....I was numb......Charlie was going to send me to Florida to live with my mom and Phil and I freaked out telling him No I would start and hang out with my friends more and then Me and Jacob started hanging out a lot more he became my best friend since I had No Alice" I said quietly

"Oh you know I'm so sorry about that too" he said

"I know you are I'm just not ready to forgive you. But anyway come back to the house I'm finished telling that part" I said

"Okay" he said and smiled my Crocked Smile

We got up and he grabbed my hand there it was that simple spark when he took my hand. Then we were running back together hand in hand.

R&R Please and Thank you =)


	5. Her Story Part 2

A/N: I'm back from my Vacation.....Okay so it wasn't a Vacation but I have been sooo busy and I haven't really been wanting to work on my stories until now...so I still hope that I have people wanting to read this story and I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in forever :)

Disclaimer:I do not own the Twilight Series.....thought I wish I did. Doesn't everyone?

Thanks so Much to the reviewers who reviewed last chapter

Ch.5 Her Story Part 2

Bella's P.O.V.

"So....where exactly was I" I asked from the big comfy chair that I now sat in.

"you were at the part were Sam saves you" Emmett said looking at me with a big grin on his face

"Oh yeah, I was Sam found me in the woods and brought me back to my house it took a while for me to really grasp the concept that everyone was really gone I got depressed and I just wasn't who I used to be and then Charlie got really mad at me for just moping around not doing anything at all with my life at that moment expect what I was supposed to do. He told me that he was going to send me to Florida to live with my mom and Phil and I freaked out on him telling him that I couldn't go just hoping in my mind that you all would come back one day." I said sighing and looking them all in the eyes "I just sorta forgot all about the time I spent with you all it made me sad but I had to move on so I let it all go" I said thinking it through.

"What do you mean be 'let it all go'" Rosalie asked softly

"well....like I said I forgot about the time I spent with you all and I took everything one day at a time and started acting and being myself again I went on a few dates as well but it didn't work out in the end I always thought about Edward." I said smiling at him

He smiled right back. "Excuse I have to go get something" Edward said standing up and walking towards the door. I was throughly confused as to why he would go outside when I was still telling my story.

"what happened after that" a very deep husky voice came from the doorway. I looked up surprised and ran up to him giving him a hug.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked though I was happy to see him I was a little confused

"Hey Bells" he said giving me a hug as well

"What are you doing here?" I asked for the second time he should be at La Push working

"Edward called and invited me over" Jake said looking around uncomfortable

"Really?" I said

"yes I did" Edward said coming from behind me

"Why" I asked so confused by him

"Because....I wanted to say thanks for keeping you safe" He said softly looking at me

"Well....he really didn't keep me safe per say" I said looking and acting innocent

"What in the world did you do?" he asked

"Both of you should come in the living room....I was at that part anyways I guess actually I was finished but.....I could tell you some of my crazy times with Jake" I said smiling at both of them

"I.....really need to get back to the shop Bells you know that" Jacob said looking at me smiling

"Please Jake....I need your help a little and plus I want to here How Nessie is doing" I said pouting that always made him cave.

"I guess....I could stay for a little while" He said looking at me and smiling

"yay! Now lets get in there and talk..." I said looking up at him and smiling back

We three walked in there know one really objected that Jake was here but I could tell that Rosalie really wanted to say something really badly but she keep her mouth shut which was really surprising to me. I now sat on the coach beside me was Edward again and Jake was across the room in the chair that I got off of to go and hug him.

"Okay guys....Edward wanted to know what I did with Jake while you all were gone so....I'm going to tell you." I said sighing

"I already know!" Alice squealed from her seat beside Jasper who was holding her hand.

"Okay good for you Miss Pixie who can see the future" I said

Everyone laughed at my new nickname for Alice except Alice herself she just pouted and looked away from me and evil glint in her eyes.

"Anyways.... me and Jake started hanging out after Charlie told me he was going to send me to Florida if I didn't go on with my life so I did. Jake and me we did different things together mostly just to get me out of the house so I wasn't depressed. I will say that I did go on a date with him once that was before he imprinted on a girl named Renesmee Thomas anyways when me and Jake hung out we rode our motorcycles and cliff dived off the cliffs at La Push beach" I said thinking back on the fun we use to have.

"I miss that" Jake said frowning

"me to" I said

" Anyways after that I went off to collage at Alaska Southeast University and on my 18th Birthday Victoria found me and turned me" I said quietly looking at everyone.

"So...Hows Nessie?" I asked Jake turning the spotlight off of me and onto someone else for a change

"Shes doing really good. Isabelle is doing great also" He said looking spaced out every time you mention her name he looks like that.

"Thats great Jake I'm so glad. Your going to be a great father" I said smiling at him

"Yeah and your going to be a great godmother" he said smiling

"Jake you know I can't I'm a Vampire...."

"Yes you can. You know Nessie doesn't mind and I don't either"

"Fine but when Leah hears about this she is going to rip my head clean off" I said

"Oh don't worry well have the guys on stand by so you can make a quick exit if that happens or we can just have two godmothers." he said

"that might work" I said

"Anyways I need to go I have work to do so I'll see you around Bella" He said standing up and going to the door. I followed him and gave him a hug

"yes you will. Monday night same time same place" I said

"you got it. Everyone will be so happy to see you" he said

"Okay I'll see you then tell Isabelle hi for me bye Jake"

" alright I will Bye Bells"

"Who's Isabelle?" Alice asked coming to stand beside me

"well Jake and Nessie are married and the are expecting to have a baby girl in a few months and her name is going to be Isabelle Maria Black" I said smiling

"Aww thats soo cute that there naming the baby after you" Alice said

"yeah I know" I said turning back to the living room I noticed two people were gone.

"Their gone hunting" Alice singsonged

"oh"

Edward and Emmett both ran out of the house at the same time but not the same way Emmett went through the front door while Edward went through the back.

"I'm so glad that I won't have any competition to deal with for winning my Bella back" he mumured to himself or so he thought

"Oh Eddie boy I heard that" Emmett said bounding from his hiding spot to where Edward now stood

"oh great lets just go hunting" He growled at him and the both of them left to go find some deer, Grizzly bear or Mountain Lion.

A/N: Wow thats all I can say I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I have written so far....anyways please leave a review they would make me really happy and hopefully make me update sooner :)


	6. Realization

A/N: Hey guys Sorry I didn't get this out on time School started a week ago and I have been busy with that plus my computer has a bunch of Viruses on it and I'm at my grandparents house on there computer.....but anyway my computer should be getting fixed tomorrow hopefully lol....Anyways heres Chapter 6 I hope yall like it :)

Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or the song that is mentioned as a ringtone

Ch.6 Realization

Bella's P.O.V.

As Edward and Emmett left I realized something I should have known all long 'I was in love with Edward again' I thought

Alice was very hyper talking about doing some major shopping since we need to hang out just us girls and all.

"Alice please Calm down" I sighed

"But I don't want too" She said and then she got that far off look.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked concerned

"Oh My God Isabella Maria Swan" Alice spoke slowly

"What?" I asked innocent

"Are you in love with Edward again?" She asked me. The room grew eerily quiet.

"w..what....of course not" I said looking at the floor finding it more interesting then the conversation I was in.

"Your lying to us Bella" Alice said

"maybe I'm not for sure if I am" I said slowly looking up at everyone

"You know Bella, Edward is still in love with you" Jasper said seriously

"I know that but.....I'm not sure if I can trust him again he might leave...." I said shaking my head

"He won't leave if you tell him but he might if you don't....."Alice said beside me

"well....thats interesting to know" I said sighing and sitting down on the coach.

"Lets go out tonight" Rosalie said looking at me and Alice

"Yeah lets go out to a club there has to be one around here" I said smiling

"Actually there is a new one opening up tonight its called The Eclipse it's in Seattle" Alice said looking happy

"Yeah lets go Party" I said

"Yay I get to play Bella Barbie again" Alice Squealed

"Oh No" I groaned

"Oh Yes!"Alice said

"Jasper will you tell Edward and Emmett to get ready when they get back please" Alice said pouting a little

"Yes Alice I will"Jasper said grinning

"Help Me Jasper Please"I said pleading

"oh no can do Bella I'm sorry"Jasper said laughing

"I hate you"I said laughing as well

Alice ran up to Jasper gave him a quick kiss on the lips turned around grabbed my arm and drugged me up the stairs me protesting the whole way up.

'Oh god what have I done....'I thought

Alice sat me down on her bed and Rosalie came from hers and Emmett's room and sat right next to me and smiled.

"Okay lets see....Bella well be in the blue....Rosalie you'll be in the red and I'll be in the purple" Alice said from her closet.

"Sounds good to me" I said smiling and then Alice's cell phone was ringing

_As Time began to blur _

_Like a startling sign_

_that fate had finally found me_

"Hi Edward" Alice said answering the phone

"were going out tonight" Alice said

"to the new club in Seattle called the Eclipse" She said sighing

"Yeah,okay see ya later bye"Alice said hang up the phone and she started getting me ready to go out.

Rosalie did my hair in curls,Alice's hair was in her usually spikes and Rosalie's hair was up in a ponytail with curls.

"Come on Bella get in the bathroom and change into your dress"Alice said excitedly

"fine"

I went into the bathroom and found a blue knee length halter style dress I changed quickly into it and went out finding Alice in a purple Strapless dress and sliver high heels. Rosalie came from her room in a red spaghetti strap dress and black high heels. Alice handed me sliver high heels to put on and I did looking at them like they were going to kill me though.

"We look good" Alice said looking in the mirror that was in front of us

"Lets go show everyone and then we can party"Rose said smiling

"everyone?"I muttered

"Yes Bella, everyone"Alice said

The three of us ventured down the hallway down the stairs and into the living room. Alice went to Jasper and took his hand. Jasper was wearing a dark purple shirt and jeans. Rosalie walked up to Emmett and kissed him short and sweet. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans. I just looked totally out of place until Edward came in wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Then all of a sudden Alice,Jasper,Emmett and Rosalie walked out the door. Alice winked at me and I grinned right back and they left me and Edward by ourselves in the house.

My Vampire hearing told me that they were leaving already getting in Emmett's jeep and going to the club without us but I didn't really mind at all.

"Bella you look beautiful" Edward said brushing my cheek softly

"Thank you Edward you don't look bad yourself" I said smiling and looking him up and down

Then he hugged me and I leaned backward to look up at his eyes they flickered to my lips and back up to my eyes. I nodded waiting for the kiss he leaned down slowly and captured my lips softly at first then harder pressing me against the wall then he stopped pressing our foreheads together.

"Bella....." he breathed out my name

I opened my eyes to look into Edwards. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck. He was holding me to him.

"We have to go" he said

"okay"

But neither of us moved then he moved off of me and grabbed my hand our fingers intertwined immediately and we walked out together. He drove his Vanquish and I was in the passenger seat.

A/n: Okay so....you have a little bit of Edward and Bella Fluffy this chapter I hope you like it.....the Next chapter will be them at the Club it might be a while before I get that chapter up but hopefully not. Review Please =]


	7. The Club

Hey Guys Happy New Years!!!!!!!! I'm sooo sorry I have not updated this story I feel soo bad. I just have been up and down with everything so I'm finally updating I sooo hope I still have readers for this story. Anyways on with the next chapter for Bella's New Life.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Characters they belong to the wonderful

Ch.7 The Club

We reached The Eclipse in about an hour with Edwards fast driving and all. I could see Alice bouncing up and down excitedly I felt really sorry for Jasper I could tell he was trying to not jump up and down also.

"Alice...baby...you need to calm down" Jasper said wrapping and arm around her waist.

"But I'm just so happy" She gushed giving him a kiss to his cheek.

Edward held my hand as we walked to our crazy group of friends.

"you kissed!" Alice blutered out.

"Is there anything private in this family"I heard Edward mutter beside me

"Uh..."I said looking up until I meet Edward's gold eyes then back down at the ground

"Yes we did Alice" Edward said smiling at me

Alice then came over and hugged me tightly "Welcome back into the family" she whispered in my ear

"Glad to be back" I said smiling

"What? When did you kiss her? When did it happen?" Emmett asked looking between the two of us.

"What the hell Emmett?" Jasper asked looking at Emmett

"I don't know I just wanted to make fun of Bella since I can't when she bearly trips anymore" he said kinda of sadly with a pout to his lips.

"Awww Em" Rose said giving him a kiss to the lips

"Okay lets go before you all embarrass me anymore" I said

We walked in to the club with the loud music and dancing humans laughing and talking about things. Once we were seated in our booth Emmett asked us what kind of drinks we wanted.

"Bloody Mary" Rosalie said grinning up at Emmett

"Pink Martani" Alice said snuggling into Jasper's side

"Um...Chocolate Martani" I said smiling at Edward

"Nothing for me" Edward said

"Me either" Jasper said

"Lets Dance!" Rosaile and Alice said

I groaned "No I don't want to"

So they grabbed my arms and draged me out on the dance floor while I was protasting all the way because they know I can't dance at all.

After a couple hours on the dance floor and everyone had danced. We were all sitting in the booth talking away. When a couple of laughs caught mine and everyone elses attention.

"That can not be who I think it is" I whispered/yelled

"Uh...it is Bella and there coming over here" Alice said through closed eyes

"Hey Bella" Mike Newton said

"Hi Mike,Tyler,Lauren,and Jessica" I said as they gathered around our booth

"Who are your friends?" Jessica asked looking at Edward with a flirty smile

"These are the Cullens "Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett and Edward" I said stifiling a laugh

"Oh yeah The Cullens huh you all look the same" Mike said looking pissed

"Mike seriously they don't and any ways that was a long time ago" I sighed wearliy

"We were just about to leave anyways" Alice said

As our group got up and got ready to leave Mike grabbed my arm and Edward nearly ripped his head off.

"Mike I really do have to go..." I said

"Okay then bye Bella" Mike said grinning at me

"Bye Everyone" I said waving and walking out.

A/n: Well this chapter is finished I soo hope you liked it!

I'm going to try and update my stories a lot more this year than i did last year.

Please leave a Review :)


	8. I Love You Forever and Always

A/N: Wow its been a whole year since I posted this story…and I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update it at all. Its just right now has been crazy school is over and the Summer has started so I'm going to try as hard as I can to finish this story up and there might be a squeal or not I'm not really for sure yet.

Thank you soo much the people who have put this story on their Favorite and Alert lists. But I would really love it if some of you would Review it please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I'm just playing around with there lives. So please don't sue!

R&R please

Ch.8 I love you forever and Always

A couple of weeks went by and I was having the best time with Edward and the Cullen's. It was like I was 17 again and all was right with the world. Today it was just me and Edward hanging out, we were in our meadow it was a regularly day in Forks cloudy with a chance of rain the way us Vampires like it.

I sighed wearily looking at all the wild flowers growing here.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked sitting up and looking around

"nothing its just…." 'its just I wish you would ask me back out' I thought

"just what?" he asked trying to get me to talk

"I love you" I blurted out looking from his eyes to the flowers.

Edward stood up and went to were I was standing by the trees while watching the flowers sway in the wind.

"Bella look at me" he said pleading

I looked at him and his eyes were so intense that I couldn't look away.

"I have always loved you, I will always love you and I love you right now" He said with so much longing.

I threw my arms around him and dry sobbed into his shirt if I were still human his shirt would have been ruined.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Edward asked hugging me back

I looked up at him and smiling and kissed him softly on the lips "yes Edward I'll be your girlfriend again" I said.

We went back to the Cullen house after that and of course everyone already knew we were back together One because of Alice and her visions and two because we were holding hands and grinning at each other as if we were the only two people on Earth.

"Love I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" Edward said smiling my crocked smile

"Yes I would love to" I said sighing and wrapping my arm around his waist

"Oh does that mean I can give you a makeover?" Alice said excitedly

"No!" I said rather quickly

"Aw Bella please at least let me do your make-up and hair" Alice pouted

"I guess you can…" I said reluctantly

"yay! You are going in look great!" Alice said giggling

"That's good to know" I said smiling

"I'm so happy that your back with us" Esme said coming up and hugging me

I hugged her back "Me to I've missed everyone"

Carlisle came in after that he looked at Edward with a questioning glance then looked at me and smiled.

"So glad to have you back Bella

"

"Its good to be back" I said coming back over to Edward and grabbed his hand to hold.

"Love, What do you want to do?" Edward asked

"Hmm….lets watch a movie" I said

"Movie Night!" Alice yelled up the stairs "Unless you would want it just the two of you."

"No its okay everyone can come" I smiled

Emmett and Rosalie was the first ones to come down they were both dressed in red sweat pants and grey t-shirts. Rose had her hair up in a pony tail.

"I don't have any comfortable clothes" I sighed

"Come on up I'll probably have something you can change into plus I need to change to" Alice said

Edward was back in a flash in blue sweat pants and a black t-shirt. As me and Alice were heading up the stairs Jasper was coming down wearing black sweat pants and a dark green t-shirt.

"Jazz" Alice said coming up in front of him. Making him stop she kissed him quickly and then moved back in front of me and we finished walking up the stairs and into their room. Alice threw me a pair of dark blue shorts and a black tank top which I changed into quickly then I put my hair up in a pony tail. Alice had already changed into a pair of black shorts and a dark green tank top.

"Come on I want to know what were watching" Alice whined

"Like you haven't seen it already" I said rolling my eyes

"Oh your right" Alice said giggling

We went to the living room which was know set up like a movie theater except the coaches were making a half circle. Rose and Emmett were at one end of the coach, Edward was in the middle of the coach and Jasper was at the other end.

"So what are we watching?" Rose asked

"Romeo and Juliet" I said smiling

Edward looked a little nervous while Alice put in the dvd I went and sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled into his chest. Alice went and sad on Jasper's lap smiling at him. She pressed play, while we watched the movie we commented on some things and other times we didn't.

A/N: And there you have it Ch.8! I would love it if you could give me some ideas on what there date should be like what they should do, where at etc, etc...you get the idea.

Please Review! :)


	9. The Date

Hey Guys…Oh My Gosh I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've just been really busy with college, friends, and a boyfriend that I haven't had any time to update and I lost my folder with what I had written for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…If I did there would be a Naked Jasper in at least one of the books…hehe (;

Anyways I'm really grateful for all the feedback and favorites and follows that I have gotten so far with this story. So without further ado here is chapter 9 of Bella's New Life.

The Date

I looked at myself closely examining every inch of what I looked like for my date with Edward. I was going on a DATE with Edward Cullen who was also my BOYFRIEND…It seemed like a million years ago when I hung out with him it had been about 10 years to be exact 10 years since I was with Edward. I shook my head thinking about it and smiled a little. My hair was loosely curled and hung down by my shoulders I was wearing a little black dress and silver pumps you could say Alice influenced this outfit.

I heard Edwards car pull up and sighed quietly, I walked down the stairs gracefully and thankful that I couldn't fall no longer. He knocked on the door like a gentlemen and I went to the door and blew a sigh before opening it.

"Hi Edward" I said grinning wildly

"Hey Bella, you look lovely as can be" Edward said smiling

"You don't look bad yourself" I said.

Edward really didn't look bad…He was wearing a simple dark button up shirt and black slacks with black shoes.

"So…what are we doing?" I questioned looking up at him

"Oh I thought we could go to Port Angeles and walk around maybe go ice skating and then go to our meadow and spend some time together." Edward said

"Sounds wonderful Edward" I said smiling

We walked out of the house and into the cold Fork's night, Edward opened my door on is silver Volvo and the quickly got in on his side. I silently prayed that this date wouldn't be bad at all. Edward glanced at me as he started the car and pulled out of my drive way.

"So are you going to make me put on my seat belt?" I asked with a giggle

"No since you're not a human anymore I don't have to worry about you being injured or killed" he chuckled

I smiled as we finally made it to Port Angeles, as we got out of his car and I looked around smiling. Edward grabbed my hand and laced are fingers together as we walked down the street I looked down at our hands and smiled. We made it to were the ice skating rink was and I could see a couple of people on it hopefully it's know one that we knew.

"Edward I'm really unsure about skating" I said worrying my bottom lip with my teeth.

"You'll be perfectly fine Bella I will hold on to you if you fall" Edward said smiling

"Okay" I said nervously

So here we were ice skating around a rink in the middle of Port Angeles it was nice in a way of course we had to act like humans and I fell a couple of times but it was actually quite enjoyable. It was the first time I felt human in ages it was a really great feeling. After we skated a while we got two cups of hot chocolate to help act like humans, Edward held my hand the whole time I was expecting it but he did it wasn't like our date back when I was human.

Edward and I got back in the Volvo and he took me to our meadow it was the same as ever but this time it was bathed in moonlight and it was absolutely beautiful. He grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and something else but I didn't see it in time. He placed the blanket right in the middle and I sat down gracefully.

"Bella…you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on" Edward whispered smiling my crooked smile

"Oh Edward….you have no idea how you make me feel" I said grinning

"I think I know" he said

Edward pulled out his Ipod with a speaker hooked on it and sat it on the blanket gently; He pressed play and then looked at me with the most amazing smile ever.

"Dance with me?" he asked

"Sure" I said grinning from ear to ear

We danced to a bunch of classically music then to my lullaby it was and is still my favorite song I listen to it occasionally just to remember but know I won't because the Cullen's are back and Edward is all mine. We packed everything up and Edward took me home right before sunrise.

"Oh Edward I had the most amazing time it has been one of the best nights of my life" I said smiling like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"I'm glad you had a good time Bella, I also had a good time" Edward said grinning

Edward then leaned slightly forward and so did I, our lips meet with a passion that I forgot we had every ounce of my being said this was right I was supposed to be with Edward. He broke our kiss leaning his for head against mine smiling my crooked smile and dazzling me to know end. He kissed my forehead.  
"I love you Isabella always, until next time" He said grinning  
"Bye Edward, I love you too!" I stated smiling as I went in my house.  
My phone buzzed with a text message from no other than Alice Cullen. I wonder what she wants I thought.

_How was your date? _

Like she didn't see it in the future…

_It was good_

Authors Note: well there you have it, chapter 9 of Bella's new life I need some Ideas for this story so…if you could help out that would be very helpful! Thanks for Reading! (:

Review Please and Thanks! 3


End file.
